


Just admit it

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Set Up, a lot of it, feelings get realised, resolving that tension then ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel decide it's time to force Dean and Cas to say what they feel.<br/>Only in the process, they realise that their brothers aren't the only ones with feelings harboured up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just admit it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was originally only gonna write this from the Destiel perspective- look up the song 'Hey there Destiel' on soundcloud and you'll see why...  
> But then an ask on tumblr prompted it to include Sabriel and this happened

“This is ridiculous,” Sam grumbled to Gabriel. He'd just walked out of the room yet again, because Dean and Cas were staring at each other once more.  
“The amount of eye sex they have and they haven't worked out that it's about time they actually get it on!” Gabriel chipped in. “We need to talk to them. I mean, it's about time my baby bro got laid, and Dean just gets grumpy when there's unresolved sexual tension.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “So we're doing this? Getting it through to them?”  
“Hell to the yeah!” Gabriel grinned, sitting upright.  
“I'll take Cas, you work on my brother. You'll probably just be crude to Cas and make him uncomfortable,” Sam teased, to which Gabriel snorted with laughter and shrugged at, neither confirming it or denying it.

“Cas, do you know what love is?” Sam asked, sitting down next to him. Castiel put down the book had been reading, staring silently at Sam for a second as though thinking.  
“I know that some animals share a deep emotional connection, yes.”  
“No, I mean, do you know what it FEELS like? If you were in love, would you know it?”  
“I- no. I don't know. Why are you asking me this?” Cas frowned.  
“Okay,” Sam sighed, wracking his brains for the words. He was pretty sure he'd never been in love, but somehow he could work out what to say. “Okay. So love is… It's tough and tense sometimes. You care about them way too much and it's scary. You think about them a lot. You want to be close to them- physically, I mean. They can make you smile without saying anything and make you laugh with a glance. And sure, it isn't all happiness and rainbows- they piss you off, make you mad. Sometimes a lot. But it's worth it.”  
Castiel stared at Sam for a second. “Why are you asking me this?”  
“Cas, are you in love with my brother?”  
“I- oh. OH.”  
“Yep, there it is!” Sam smiled softly.  
“Are YOU in love with MINE?” Cas asked, watching Sam carefully. He sat bolt upright, looking shocked for a second, before laughing awkwardly. “What? You exhibit all of those signs, and you knew what to say to answer my question.”  
“We're friends, Cas. Now, are you gonna tell Dean this? ‘Cause I'm pretty sure the tension is killing him,” he said, shifting uncomfortably as his mind began reeling with questions aimed this time at himself. He knew he thought Gabriel was hot. And he'd had a few weird dreams, but then who hadn't at some point in their life? Gabriel was his friend. Just because he was physically attracted to him, that didn't mean he loved him. Right? Besides, Gabriel wasn't a love kind of guy. Sex, sure. In fact, he'd alluded to lust enough times that thinking about it, Sam wasn't sure how they hadn't slept together. But love was different. Very different indeed.

“Okay, Dean-o. We need to talk. About my brother and the ‘take-me-now’ look you adopt whenever he's around.”  
“Hi, Gabriel,” Dean replied, looking mildly pissed off, but also intrigued. “Want to find something more normal to say for once?” He asked, watching as Gabriel sat down on his bed casually. “Actually, on second thoughts, want to get the hell out of my room and go bug Sam?”  
“I'm trying to help you. I mean, come on, it hasn't gone unnoticed that you have a little problem going on. And I'll give you a clue, his name starts with C and ends in S. And there's an A in the middle. Just in case you weren't sure.”  
“The hell are you suggesting?” Dean asked, and instantly Gabriel could see through his defences.  
“Okay, serious talk now. You want to fuck my brothers brains out but it's more than that. You also want to watch crappy rom-coms with him and other weird shit that couples do. Face it Dean. You're in love.”  
“I think you're confusing me and Cas for you and Sam,” Dean replied shortly. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, a short laugh bubbling from his lips.  
“Touché. But I don't do love. Sure I'd do… Well, I'd do your brother. But love? Not my kind of thing.”  
“Not like you get a choice, is it? Okay, maybe you're getting at something. Maybe I do like Cas. Well. Maybe I don't just like the guy, but guess what, Gabe? Just ‘cause you're afraid to say the L-word doesn't mean you can stop feeling it. Believe me I'd know. So get the fuck out of my room.”  
“That went well,” Gabriel grinned, sauntering out of Dean's room. “Oh, and Dean? You're getting laid tonight.”

“Okay,” Sam muttered, looking uncomfortably at Gabriel. “Cas worked it out.”  
“I got a confession out of Dean too. Mission accomplished?” He asked, throwing himself down into a chair.  
“Yeah, looks like,” Sam replied, shifting awkwardly away from Gabriel.  
“You, know, your brother said something pretty interesting to me,” Gabriel mused, forcing Sam into eye contact. When Sam actually looked up, he couldn't look away. “He said that what he and Cas have… There might be something kinda similar going on between me and you. Now of course, I know that you wouldn't touch me, but it kind of got me thinking-”  
“Stop talking,” Sam snapped, standing up from his chair and moving towards Gabriel. He pulled the other guy up, staring down at him. “Now, what exactly are you saying? Are you saying you'd screw me? Or that you actually care about me?”  
“Woah there moose,” Gabriel laughed, trying to deny he situation for a second. But then he shook his head, dropping his pretence. “A bit of both? Okay, who am I kidding… A lot of both.”  
“Okay, good,” Sam smiled, his face lighting up.  
“Come here and kiss me, you giant,” Gabriel muttered, pulling Sam down towards him and locking lips with him. And immediately, they both realised that the sexual tension wasn't just between their brothers, and Gabriel was pulling Sam towards his room and almost gasping against his lips, his touch.

Dean glanced over at Cas, who looked more than a little uncomfortable. “We said we wanted them to get together, right?” He chuckled. “I'm sure you'll forget what that sounded like some time… Or maybe not.”  
“Dean,” Cas said. “I love you.”

“Jesus, Sam-a-lamb. You had that saved up a while, didn't you,” he breathed, his chest rising and falling sharply. Sam almost immediately cuddled into his chest. “Oh, you're a cuddler, are you?” He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Sam without thinking and flicking his thumb back and forth across Sam’s head, stroking his hair.  
“Love you,” Sam mumbled without thinking, instantly looking embarrassed.  
“I love you too, Sam. Damn, I can't believe we didn't get our shit together. We're worse than our brothers,” he pulled the bedsheets closer to his chest, ensuring that Sam was warm.  
Sam glanced up at Gabriel, smiling back. “You know they won't let this go unnoticed, right?”  
“Oh well. Maybe you should quieten down next time,” Gabriel grinned, laughing at Sam’s blush.  
“Next time, huh?” Sam asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
“What do you think, dumbass?”


End file.
